Kilts
by Aisling Alopex
Summary: Although Jonathan had worn a kilt many times in his life before this, never before had he ever felt this exposed. Jonathan/Dio. Dubcon/noncon. And kilts. As requested by my girlfriend.


Although Jonathan had worn a kilt many times in his life before this, never before had he ever felt this exposed. Something about Dio's hands invading his thighs gave him a sense of utter exposure. He swallowed back his protests only because his father was in the next room and if he made a scene it would only cause him more trouble.

"Something the matter, Jojo?" Dio's cold, quiet voice in his ear caused him to shudder. "Aren't you going to gripe like you usually do, hrm…?"

Jonathan bit his lip to silence himself. He wouldn't give Dio the satisfaction of him getting in trouble for this. He gasped more loudly than he meant to when Dio moved his invasive hands to his butt now. He could feel his adopted brother's fingers trace along his inner thighs, running along his balls and to his opening. He gritted his teeth but otherwise remained silent.

"Well, if you aren't going to protest, who's to say you don't want it, right, brother…?" Dio whispered in his ear, digging his fingernails into his butt. He forced Jonathan to bend over, causing him to lean against the nearby mirror for support. "Still nothing…?"

Jonathan ground his teeth together and dug his nails into the mirror's wooden frame but he did not speak. He made no noise whatsoever, not even as Dio inserted a finger into him. This sort of thing had become almost routine and Jonathan was ashamed at how easy it was for Dio to insert another finger.

He leaned his flushed face against the cold mirror, looking behind him at his brother. Dio ran his tongue over his teeth in an animalistic display of dominance. Jonathan bared his fangs back at him but Dio was well aware of who was in the submissive position currently. Something he made even more apparent as he inserted a third finger. This caused Jonathan to whimper pitifully, something that Dio ate up with delight as he leaned over and ran his tongue across Jonathan's ear.

"Does it hurt, Jojo? Why don't you beg your father to save you?" he hissed with a wolfish grin on his lips. "Why don't you cry like the pathetic child you are?"

Jonathan bit his lip so hard he thought it would bleed. He dragged his nails against the wood of the mirror frame in frustration and a stubborn will to be silent still. Much to his surprise, Dio removed his fingers. He turned his head to look at him and Dio just smiled smugly.

"Did you think it was over?" he asked and instead of fingers pressed inside of him, now he only felt the head of Dio's cock. "Don't be ridiculous, Jojo. You haven't cried yet."

He ground his teeth together as Dio pushed inside of him with such ease that it embarrassed him even more. Dio's cold hands shoved his forehead hard against the mirror forcing him in place as he began to thrust in and out of him. Jonathan panted and moaned even as Dio violated him repeatedly. He had grown accustomed to the feeling and even as he tried not to enjoy it, Dio was obstinate that he did.

Before long he felt his brothers hand around his own erect cock. He inhaled sharply and he could feel saliva drip down his chin. Jonathan grimaced as Dio began to jerk him off in a way that felt far too good. It was obvious that after all of their times doing this, Dio knew precisely how he enjoyed it. The feeling was almost too much and they had barely even started.

Jonathan panted pathetically with his head forced up against the mirror, gritting his teeth when a particularly strong surge of pleasure racked his body. Before long, all he could feel was Dio plunging into him at the exact right spot. He tried to post-pone it for as long as possible but when he finally couldn't take it anymore he let out a long, low moan as he came. It wasn't long before Dio finished inside of him. He was relieved when he finally pulled out and let go of him.

Jonathan straightened himself out, wiping the saliva from his mouth and the cum from his stomach. He watched in the mirror as Dio grinned at him once more.

"You had better clean yourself up before father asks what's taking us so long…brother."


End file.
